


Little Sister Shotgun

by kylelauren



Series: Little Sister [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylelauren/pseuds/kylelauren
Summary: “I’m allowed to check to make sure my little sister’s okay after losing her husband, ain’t I?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt over at the kink meme asking for Faraday/Emma where they're related. I played a liiiiiittle fast and loose with the prompt itself, but I tried. Featuring an astonishing lack of porn, oops.
> 
> I haven't reaffirmed my spot in special hell in a while. *shrugs*
> 
> Title from Billy Idol's "White Wedding".

“Pretty,” he calls, trying to get Emma’s attention. When she turns around and glares at him, Josh grins. “Your shooting, Em. It’s good.”

“What do you want?” She’s riled already and he’s barely said anything. This’ll be fun. “Go away, Josh.”

“Come on, Em. You’ve avoided me since we met in Amador City,” he says, stepping closer and tugging the rifle out of her hands. “I’m allowed to check to make sure my little sister’s okay after losing her husband, ain’t I?”

Those aren’t his intentions at all, but Josh has been doomed to the special level of hell since he met her when he was seventeen. For all she’s only his half-sister, she shares his temper and his shooting skills and even the hair that catches fire in the light of the rising sun, and the twisted part of him loves her all the more for it.

“You’re just trying to find out if anyone else knows who you are to me,” she replies, cutting right through his bullshit, something he loves her even more for. His grin widens and he shrugs, unashamed at being caught out. “And no, I didn’t. Matthew was the only one who knew. Now go away, will you?”

“Never, little sister. You know that,” he says, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. The gun falls to the ground when he opens his hands to tug her shirt out of her skirt. She shifts a little and he stills. “Say the word and I’m gone, Em.”

He can’t see her face from this angle, but he knows, like always, that she’s got her eyes closed and her lips moving in a silent prayer for guidance. She’ll give in, and it’ll change from a prayer to a preemptive hail Mary, one last attempt at saving their souls.

Josh made his peace with going to hell years ago, but Emma hasn’t yet. Maybe now she will, since widows don’t always remarry, and the only people who know about them are dead and gone. He can dream, anyway.

Emma’s still tense in his arms and he wonders if he’s read her wrong, this time. She did love Matthew. He still has the memories from the eve of her wedding, the last time he saw her before Amador City, of him burying his head under her skirts until her thighs were rubbed red and raw from his beard and she gasped out Matthew’s name in a heated moment that still made his chest ache.

He leans his head down and kisses the side of her neck, light and tentative and more of a nudge than anything. He won’t force her. He may be a lecherous bastard who’s killed people and loves his sister, but he won’t force her. If she tells him no, he’ll go.

“Not here,” Emma says, finally relaxing a little in his arms. “Back in town. I’m a widow, my prospects don’t matter much anymore, and I don’t want to do this in the grass.” She twists around and looks at him, eyebrows raised. “You okay with that?”

“Just fine, Em.”

He kisses her then, soft and gentle to start. He slips one hand into her hair and curls it around her head, the other one sliding under her untucked shirt to rest against the skin of her waist, thumb stroking at the soft skin there. He tugs with the hand in her hair, just enough to earn a gasp that he swallows, and can’t resist smirking at his success.

Her response is to shove a hand up the back of his shirt and rake her nails across his lower back until he hisses and pulls away. Emma scowls at him, every inch his annoyed little sister, and he leans in to nip at her neck until she stops trying to eviscerate him with her mind.

“Come on, Josh. Bed,” she says, pulling away and tugging on his hand until he follows.

He can’t help thinking that he’s _missed_ her, in all the ways he wasn’t supposed to, and he wonders, briefly, if she’ll let him stay this time, if she’ll let him play at being husband again.

He sends a blasphemous prayer to God above that she does, because he understands Matthew better now. He’s only leaving Emma if he leaves the world behind entirely.

She turns her head and smiles at him as she pulls him towards town and he lets himself hope.


End file.
